roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Edgar the Cow
' ' "Look, you don't understand; '''Edgar is the one in the hole.'" -- Ryan Haywood'' Edgar is a cow that has taken up residency in Ryan's Kung-Fu house since Let's Play Minecraft Episode 47. Biography Edgar the Cow, or "Edgar Prime" due to Ryan's naming obsession, lives in Downtown Achievement City. During the Let's Build for "Slice of Hell", he appeared inside of Ryan's Kung-Fu house and after Gavin locked him in, he never left the house. Edgar has been seen multiple times whenever the team enters Kung-Fu house for supplies. At some point before the I Spy episode, Ryan secretly made some modifications to Kung-Fu house and installed an underground pen with a glass roof, as temporary living arrangements for him. Ryan believes that Edgar is happy with the living conditions. He currently lives in the second smallest house, the smallest being Caleb's, and has a third roommate, Edgar III the Emergency Chicken. During Episode 60, Michael secretly freed Edgar as a part of the #FreeEdgar2013 movement, even though Edgar refused to leave by constantly returning to Kung-Fu House. After being forced away by Michael, and without Ryan's protection, Edgar was seemingly killed moments later by Geoff. During the ending of Episode 61, Edgar was seen back in his hole and Ryan's house was returned to its original state (except the Kung Fu art work), leaving Michael confused. It was revealed that Ryan secretly repaired the damage to his house during the challenges Ryan had set for the lads and led another cow into his house by growing wheat and using it to lead the cow into the hole. After much confusion, Ryan explained and said "Look, you don't understand, Edgar is the one in the hole." Ryan's sentiment implied that Edgar was never a specific cow, but any cow in the hole. It is rumored that Edgar is actually a spirit of a cow that resides inside the hole, and takes control of any cow that enters it. Therefore, when a cow leaves the hole, it is no longer Edgar, at which point a new one will eventually take its place and become Edgar in the process. During Episode 65, Gavin killed Edgar in order to complete a task, spawning a Mooshroom as a replacement. Michael discovered it and put a sign next to Edgar's hole reading "FU #FreeEdgar2013". Ryan discovered this in Episode 66, but unlike the previous time, he did not fix the situation and instead left the mooshroom in the hole. Ryan also mentioned that the mooshroom is now Edgar, referring to his popular line "Edgar is the one in the hole". Episode 90, Mad King Ryan Part 2, culminated in a shocking twist: the entire King-Style Let's Play (which Ray would have won) was all a ruse. Instead, the tower of pimps and the honor of being the next king, would go to the first person to accomplish a simple task: kill Edgar. The Achievement Hunters raced to the ruins of Achievement City (which had been blown up earlier in the Let's Play) only to find Edgar missing from his home and an ominous staircase leading into the bowels of the Earth. At the bottom, they found a dark labyrinth where Edgar - wearing full diamond armor, wielding a diamond sword and drinking potions of swiftness - was waiting. Edgar easily slew many of the would-be assassins, and for a time he seemed indestructible. However, after being wounded in combat with Ray, he was finally defeated and killed by Gavin who was promptly awarded the tower and crowned the new king. Whether this was the true death of Edgar remains to be seen. It is likely that another cow or person will fall into the hole and become possessed and serve as the new Edgar. Dark Achievement City In Let's Play Minecraft Episode 56, the group traveled to the Nether to kill specific mobs. Shortly upon exiting the Nether portal, Ryan, upon entering Dark Achievement City and Kung-Fu House, discovered that Edgar is now a villager and the Emergency Chicken is now a picture of an egg on the wall. Incarnations of Edgar the Cow Edgar Prime, the original cow that appeared in Kung Fu House. Freed by Michael and possibly killed by Geoff. Edgar the Cow, the second embodiment of Edgar after the 1st King Ryan Let's Play. Killed by Gavin during a King Let's Play. Edgar the Villager, the Dark Achievement City counterpart of Edgar. This version of Edgar may be considered the inverse of the Overworld counterpart of Edgar. During Geoff's Anatomy, part of a villager is seen through a wall. This may have been Edgar appearing via a glitch. Edgar the Mooshroom, the third incarnation of Edgar, spawned by Gavin as a replacement for Edgar the Cow after killing him. It's ultimate fate is unknown as Kerry replaced it during the Mad King Ryan Let's Play. Edgar the Dungeon Master, played by Kerry and operated as the Final Boss during Let's Play Minecraft Episode 90. Ryan claimed that the whole Let's Play was a prelude to this and he said that the person who killed Kerry would earn the Tower of Pimps. He was eventually slain by Gavin, only the third time the brit had won the tower since its creation. '''Edgar the Cow II, '''In Minecraft Episode 91 it was shown that Edgar is once again a standard cow and Ryan revealed that he is working on "expansions for him" after his home was invaded by Geoff and Michael. '''Edgar XII, '''In Minecraft Episode 70, Ryan used a name tag to name his horse the twelfth installment of Edgar, Although it might not be official since the horse never entered the hole and became Edgar. '''Edgar XIII, '''In Minecraft Episode 70 after Michael won the horse fights he announced he was going to kill Grisham Jr. The son of Gavin's and Geoff's horse. Ray arrived at the stable first and discovered Ryan put Grisham Jr. into a hole, which prompted Jack to declare him Edgar XIII. Edgar the Traitor, in Achievement City plan G(mod) GMOD TTT the man formerly known as Trevor falls into the hole and accepts his new life as Edgar Trivia *Edgar's pen was originally a 2x2x2 hole, not counting the glass. But as of Episode 65, it has been expanded to a 2x3x4 hole with iron blocks replacing the walls and floor. *One of Ray's friends started the #FreeEdgar2013 movement. *Ryan has given the name Edgar to other animals during certain Let's Plays and Things to Do episodes, such as his sheep in Hot Hoof and his wolf in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 59. *Ryan claimed that Edgar is locked away for the others' safety. **In Let's Play Minecraft Episode 90, Edgar was trying to slaughter the Achievement Hunters, proving that Edgar being locked up protects them. *Michael freed Edgar in Episode 60 as part of the #FreeEdgar2013 movement. **In the same episode, Geoff killed a cow which was in the same area that Edgar was left in. It is assumed that the cow he killed was indeed Edgar, but it could have just been a random cow. Finding out about Edgar's disappearance, Ryan retrieved another cow and led it into his house, claiming that Edgar is always replaceable. Before it is revealed that Edgar had been replaced, Ryan can actually be seen luring a cow through the world with wheat. *In Let's Play Minecraft Episode 90, Edgar was controlled by Kerry Shawcross and embodied the "final boss" of the Let's Play. * Edgar is referenced in Ten Little Roosters episode 5. At the very start of the short, Ryan awakens to find himself trapped and confused, only to realize that he's been placed in a real-world version of Edgar's hole. He's initially terrified before learning that it's actually the company's old prop room. * When questioned about how he decided to name Edgar, Ryan said that he knew no one named Edgar and it was the first name that popped in his head. Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Achievement Hunter